Promise English Version
by Emi86
Summary: Squall's death...that's all you need to know...^^(Seifer/Squall)(I already featured the prequel...but it is german...Before you can read it,I have to translate it!)


This is the english version!I wrote "Promise" in german(for the german readers:I posted it,too!)and translated it.I'm not very good at that...sorry...  
Hope you like it!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Promise~  
  
  
by Emi  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
I'll never forget you....  
  
Your stormy eyes...  
Their image printed onto my mind...  
All your hidden emotions...bliss,rage,sadness,love...  
  
Your soft,porcelain skin....  
Your auburn Hair...how they fell in your eyes...  
  
Your voice...always gentle,melodic...  
Calming...  
The way you said "I love you"....  
  
I'll never forget you...  
  
I Loved you...more than anything else...  
I adored you.  
You were everything for me...  
You were the beginning and with you everything will end...  
  
No..  
With you...everything ended...  
  
  
You left me.  
Went into another world.  
You left me here.  
In this horrible place.  
This place of destruction ...hatred...cruelty  
  
I am lonesome...  
  
Every night my bed is cold...  
Every morning I wake up and wonder why you didn't take me with you...  
Every day I live my useless life...try to 'survive'.  
  
I promised you.  
To live on...  
Even though I want to die...  
  
To be with you...  
  
I'd give everything to wrap my arms around you once more...  
To look in your beautiful eyes once more...  
To hear your voice once more...  
  
But you're not here...  
  
  
  
Squall.  
  
  
  
The moment you left me...  
I'll never forget that moment...  
My heart broke...  
My world shattered into dust...collapsed around me.  
  
Your beautiful face,distortet by pain...  
Under my hands I felt your life flowing away...The way it left your body,running over my hands,dripping onto the floor...  
Your eyes looked at me...  
These stormy oceans...  
Reflecting your fear,your pain,your suffering....  
  
Your final breath...whispering "I love you"  
  
I tried to keep you alive...but...you deserted me...  
  
Silence...  
Nothing else...  
Chaos boiling around me,but I don't notice...  
Silence...  
  
You stop breathing...  
Your heart stops beating...  
  
Silence...  
  
I loved you...I love you...and I will always love you...  
  
  
Squall.  
Why you?  
Why couldn't it have been somebody else?  
Why you?  
Why do heros have to die?  
Why is always somebody left behind?  
Alone...bereft...  
  
Pain...  
That's all I feel...  
Pain...I see it in your eyes.  
I see it,feel it...  
  
Revenge...  
That's all I'm thriving for.  
I want to take revenge.I want to hurt them like they hurt you...me...  
Seperating them from their most beloved.  
  
But I can't.  
I am too weak.  
I failed.  
I wasn't able to save you.  
And I'm not able to avenge you.  
  
This world is made of pain,fear,hatred,sadness,harm...  
Neither friends left,nor happiness,nor love..  
Everything that belonged together was ripped apart.  
As we were...  
  
We belong together.  
It is fate.  
When you died I recognized that.  
I run my fingers over your lips,your cheeks,your forehead...  
All life has left you.  
  
The scar between your eyes...resembling mine...  
We belong together.  
And we were ripped apart.  
Everything was ripped apart in this chaos.  
  
I heard the screams.  
The mourning.  
The fear.  
  
Who thought it would be like this?  
  
Nobody.  
  
We weren't prepared.  
  
Yes,we had Garden,the SeeDs.  
But we were too weak.  
  
They won.  
They killed you...  
They took away what was most important to me.  
  
Your hands clinging to my arm.  
"I don't want to go..."you say."I'm scared,Seifer..."  
I'm not able to say anything.Tears running over my face.  
I'm not even able to give you courage.  
  
I hate me for that.  
You are scared.You are suffering.  
And I'm not able to help you.Feeling helpless.  
  
My hero...dying as a hero...  
Fullfilling a hero's destiny.  
  
I'll never forget you...  
Nobody will ever forget you.  
You are a hero.  
You are somebody who encourages people.Who helps to survive this horrible time.  
  
One day we will meet again.  
  
I love you---  
I'll always love you...  
And I will take revenge on you.  
Even though I might lose my own life.  
As you did.  
And,maybe,one day we will meet again...  
  
Maybe,one day I can look in your eyes again.  
Run my hands trough your hair.  
Wrap my arms around you.  
Hear your soft,melodic voice,telling me that you love me.  
  
Until then I will survive.  
  
I promise you...  
  
  
~End~  
  
© Emi 2002 


End file.
